


[VID] The Little Mermaid

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Fanvids [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eleven saves Billy, Fanvids, Fix-It, Gen, Girl Saves Boy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: What if Eleven brings Billy back from the dead with her superpowers?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove
Series: Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[VID] The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been toying with this idea for months. For this video I`ve used the song from the old USSR cartoon The Little Mermaid. If you don`t speak Russian you can use an English subtitles. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@ildre](http://ildre.tumblr.com/).  
> Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hv43bPOO4Ro) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCffSFygL_U8qUFiG3HxXesQ/) to support my channel.  
> 


End file.
